Wireless mesh networks can carry packets of information from one node of the network to another. Typically, packets that do not succeed in their transmission from one node to another will retry at a next available transmission slot. However, this slot may not come until the next cycle of a frame that describes node to node communications in the mesh network. It would be beneficial to be able to specify a quality of service for the packet in traversing the network.